


Imagine

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Remus, food? Mentioned, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman is hurt, and Remus helps him out





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I forgot to upload it on here, so.... here ya go!
> 
> Prompt-  
“You look really pale. Sit down. I don’t need you fainting before I get this stitched-up.” - Remus and Roman?

Roman stumbled out of the imagination his head spinning from the sudden movement. He grasped at his side trying to subdue the sharp pain that radiated from it.

Remus glanced down at the sound of the imagination closing, from the top bunk, and smirked.

“Why Brother, how was your time in the imagination? Was it as fanciful as you expected, or boring and dull. Like did the dragons even murder and eat their spouses, or children?”

Roman tried to keep his voice as even as possible as he responded, “You’re right. It was incredibly boring.” However towards the end Roman’s voice strained. A sudden pain had shot through his side causing him to grit his teeth in order to not cry out in pain.

Remus hopped down from his perch on his bunk, and approached Roman who was leaning against their door.

“You’re hurt,” Remus commented.

“Sure, whatever. I get it I’m weak and dumb can you leave me alone?”

Remus took a step back at Roman’s harsh words, “Roman, we don’t get along, and I really think you could put more dick jokes in your stuff. But I’m still your brother.”

Roman couldn’t tell if his head was swimming because of Remus’ uncharacteristic sincerity, or blood loss. “Remus,” Roman started. He took a step forward before stumbling.

Remus caught him and pulled him upright, he leant down to inspect the wound that ran along his side. “If I don’t get this stiched up I think I’ll be slayed in more ways than one, if you know what I mean.”

Roman look up at Remus in absolute confusion. “I can’t tell if that was just bad, or I’m delirious.”

“All good things come in sets of two. Now you look really pale. Come on let’s get you seated.” Remus lead Roman to his bed, before summoning a needle and thread. “I can’t have you fainting before I finish now can I?”

“Remus?” Roman hesitantly asked, “Why does it smell like moldy lemons and rotten eggs?”

“Why that’s the thread of course! When you take it out you can have a snack!”

Roman groaned, but Remus interrupted his complaint. “Well next time don’t get injured. It’s your own fault really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
